brutedevfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Page 4
= Central City Hospitality House = Known by many people as simply the "Hospitality House", this non-profit organization has been serving the homeless and low-income community in San Francisco's Tenderloin district since 1967. Main Administrative Offices :290 Turk Street :San Francisco, CA 94102 :Phone: 415-749-2100 :Fax: 415-749-2136 :info@hospitalityhouse.org 'Community Arts Program' :146 Leavenworth Street :415-749-2132 :415-749-2149 (FAX) The Community Arts Program provides homeless persons and disadvantaged persons at risk of becoming homeless the materials and space necessary to create, house, exhibit, and sell their artwork. It also conducts creative writing, and other specialized workshops. All services are free and accessible to the disabled. Studio Space, Materials, and Instruction :When: :Monday, Wednesday & Friday from 1:00 pm - 6:00 pm :Tuesday & Thursday from 10:00 am - 3:00 pm Provides free art materials, studio space and instruction to people who are low-income, homeless or at risk. Instruction from 12 noon-4:30 pm, clean-up from 4:30 pm-5:00 pm. The Women's Art Workshop no longer exists. Contact the Art Studio @ (415) 749-2133 for current program information. Weekly Visual Arts Workshops :When: :On-going Provides specialized instruction in a variety of artistic media! Weekly Creative Writing Workshops :When: :September through June :Tuesdays from 3:30 pm - 5:30 pm Free workshops for creative writers. The Exhibition Program :When: :On-going Hosts cultural events and exhibitions of work by participating artists at galleries and public spaces throughout the city. Sales of artwork helps fund the arts programs; artists receive a commission. Open Studios During the month of October, Hospitality House Art Studio participates in this citywide event. Although the studio is always available for tours anytime during the year, this event allows members of the public to come and meet the artist and see their work both finished and in progress. Greeting cards :When: :On-going ::Artist designed holiday greeting cards sales help fund the arts program. Participating artists receive a commission. Town Hall Meetings :When: :First Wednesday of every month. ::The Art Studio community meets to formally recognize and consider artist input, discuss current issues at the Community Arts Program, announce upcoming events and shows, and spotlight a particular artist. :: :: 2010 HAP Manual Text :: :: :: :: ::Central City Hospitality House - Community Arts Program - R ::146 Leavenworth St., 94102 ::415-749-2133 ::415-749-2149 (FAX) ::M/W/F 1 pm Ð 5:30 pm and T/Th 10 am Ð 3 pm ::Open Door Art Studio ::Provides free art materials, studio space and instruction to people who are low-income, homeless or at risk. Instruction from 12 noon-4:30pm, clean-up from 4:30pm-5pm. All services are free and accessible to the disabled. :: ::Women's Art Workshop ::Held weekly every Friday morning, provides women only drop-in studio. :: ::The Exhibition Program ::Presents cultural event and exhibits of Tenderloin artist's work at galleries and public spaces throughout the city. :: ::Open Studios ::During the month of October, Hospitality House Art Studio participates in this citywide event. Although the studio is always available for tours anytime during the year, this event allows members of the public to come and meet the artist and see their work both finished and in progress. :: ::Town Hall Meetings ::First Wednesday of every month, the Art Studio community meets to formally recognize and consider artist input, discuss current issues at the Community Arts Program, announce upcoming events and shows, and spotlight a particular artist. 'The Employment Program' 120 Turk Street 415-749-2175 415-749-2136 (FAX) :Employment Program Hours: :Monday to Friday from 9 am - 5 pm The Employment Program includes an Employment Resource Center, an Employment Workshop Series, Transitional Employment Opportunities, and Job Placement and Retention Counseling. Employment Resource Center (ERC) :Open: :Monday: 1:30 pm - 4:30 pm :Tuesday to Friday: 9:30 am - 12:30 pm; 1:30 - 4:30 pm Provides job-seekers with the ability to make job-related phone calls, send faxes, search for jobs via the Internet, write and print resumes, and meet with Employment Program staff. 'Employment Workshop Series' :Employment Workshop Hours: :Monday and Wednesday: 2:00 pm - 3:00 pm The workshop provides three-week assistance in resume writing, practice interviewing, workplace etiquette, and employment coaching. Graduates of the workshop receive a $50 gift certificate to purchase professional attire. Collaborating with nearby Ministries, attendees can earn a stipend. Transitional Employment Opportunities :When: :On-going ::To prepare participants for more gainful employment, they can be referred a program which places them in temporary volunteer positions within Hospitality House. Job Placement and Retention Counseling :When :On-going ::Helps to place some job-ready individuals directly into competitive employment and provides job retention counseling to support the individual after they are employed. 'Shelter and Housing Support Services Program' 146 Leavenworth St. (at Turk), 94102 415-749-2103 415-749-2136 (FAX) :Shelter available: :4:00 pm to 8:00 am ::San Francisco's smallest shelter has been in existence since 1971. It has offered 25 ninety-day, case-managed beds and five emergency spaces to 150 adult men each year. Due to policies being developed by the [http://www.sfgov.org/site/mainpages_page.asp?id=38534 Department of Human Services under threat of budget cuts, the shelter in mid-May, 2009 has temporarily suspended taking applicants, and cannot guarantee a stay past June, 30, 2009.] In the past, male participants in need of shelter could qualify for a comprehensive 15-month program that began with placement in the Case Management Dormitory. The prime focus of the largely independent shelter is to help its clients achieve a series of goals designed to transition them into a stable housing situation. Individual counseling and support groups are provided to help its clients focus on substance abuse, and job seeking and retention skills. :: :: 2010 HAP Manual Text :: :: : :Central City Hospitality House for Men - Men's Case Management Dormitory - L :Intake is through Resource Centers :146 Leavenworth St. (at Turk), 94102 :415-749-2103 :415-749-2136 (FAX) :24 hours (closed 8am-4pm) : :Male participants in need of shelter can qualify for a comprehensive 15-month program that begins with placement in the Case Management Dormitory. Houses 20 beds and provides a three month intensive program in which individuals identify a series of goals designed to transition them into a stable housing situation. Individual counseling and support groups focusing on substance abuse and job seeking and retention skills are provided on site. Reservations must be made at a resouce center or through the GA program (CAAP). 'Sixth Street Self Help Center' :located on 169 and 181 Sixth Street (between Mission and Howard) :415-369-3040 :Hours: :9:00 am to 5:00 pm Monday through Friday The Sixth Street Self Help Center had its grand opening on November 10, 2008. It offers many of the same services already available at the Tenderloin Self Help Center located at 120 Turk Street. The Sixth Street Center includes a Senior specific drop-in component. Some services offered are: respite from the streets, hygiene and other emergency supplies, telephones, medical triage, peer-counseling, employment resource center, behavioral Health Care, case management, homeless advocacy, support groups, massage therapy, and more. For a complete list of all services visit the Central City Hospitality House web page. 'Tenderloin Self Help Center' 290 Turk St (415) 749-2110 :Drop-in hours: :Monday through Friday 7:00 am - 7:00 pm :Grocery Distribution: :Wednesdays at 2:30 pm (pick up a ticket to participate early when the Center opens at 7:00 am) The Self Help Center is a multi-service resource drop-in center for both men and women in the San Francisco Tenderloin neighborhood. It is a place where "people can safely tend to their primary needs– escaping the cold, resting free of traffic, noise, or harassment, or just using the restroom. Beyond that, it is a meeting ground where homeless people can socialize comfortably." It is staffed by a team of sympathetic counselors and advocates who are trained to provide resources, information and referrals to help visitors who ask for them. 2010 HAP Manual Text Central City Hospitality House - Tenderloin Self Help Center - E 290 Turk (at Leavenworth St.) 94102 415-749-2100 415-749-2136 (FAX) Drop-in Hours: M-F: 7am-7pm Grocery Distribution: Wednesdays at 2:30pm Email: info@hospitalityhouse.org Immediate needs of the homeless are addressed, from use of telephones and a bathroom to case management and counseling. Case managers are available to discuss an individual's specific circumstances and locate the resources within Central City Hospitality House and throughout the city that can satisfy individual needs. Services can include peer counseling, substance abuse counseling and harm reduction services, finding employment, and obtaining letters of residency to qualify for General Assistance. Provides free voicemail for clients. Also operates a clothing closet and provides referrals for shelters and emergency and long-term housing. 'External Link' Central City Hospitality House Category:Resource